


Good boy.

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, degrading, go read the ones i put effort into you sick fucks, shock collar, whoops my hand slipped, why is the my most popular fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was self indulgent and also written for a certain someone.





	Good boy.

The doctor was at the magician's feet, humming as he was given much attention. Asra ran his fingers through the auburn hair and scratched lightly against their scalp. Ilya leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. While the magician's hand was occupied, the other gripped a smooth, black leather leash, the doctor kneeled at the end of it. He wore a black collar with small studs around it. 

Ilya was gradually growing needy as Asra simply pet him. He kneeled there fully clothed, but visibly disheveled; his cheeks were flushed a deep pink. He was at the other's mercy, hands tied behind him and a wide plug inside him. He struggled to keep his composure, and couldn't help but to let out a low whine. 

"Patience, puppy. You've been misbehaving lately and you saw this punishment coming, but do not fret, this is new and enjoyable. For me, not you." Despite the threatening words, Asra's voice was quiet and gentle. 

Julian glanced up at Asra in silent question. The magician smirked as he took his hands off the other, "Stay, and be good. I'll be right back." He ordered calmly before sauntering out of the bedroom. The doctor shifted uncomfortably, the pressure inside him while it was a lot, wasn't enough, it was driving him crazy. He bit down on his lower lip as he waited patiently, as a good boy should. 

Asra returned not long after with another collar, which appeared to be a shock collar. Ilya glanced up hearing the other come back, "Aww.. look at you, I almost feel bad for giving you this punishment." Asra smiled as he gently fastened the shock collar around the doctor's neck, who swallowed. 

"Behave, only I can make you feel good, stay still puppy." The magician smirked once more, and moved his foot in between Julian's legs. He gently pressed against the growing arousal the doctor had. Ilya took a small intake of air and shuddered; he couldn't help but to struggle slightly in his bindings. 

"You're so needy and desperate, mutt." Asra pressed harder and Julian groaned, panting lightly. He couldn't help himself as he instinctively grinded shallowly against the magician's foot. 

Asra pressed a button on a small remote and Julian was shocked, he flinched and gasped, "What did I say?" The doctor was grabbed by the face and forced to stare at Asra's firm, violet gaze. "Naughty little slut, that plug is probably the reason you're so worked up." He let go of Ilya's face as he mewled. 

"Please.." Julian whined. "Please what, hm? Use your words, puppy." Asra tilted his head as he watched the doctor squirm, "You're so clouded with lust you can't even tell me what you want, stupid bitch."

"Hnn- fuck..." The doctor continued. "What was that?" Asra's voice softened in tone, "Fuck me~" Ilya choked out.

"That's what I thought, whore." Asra stepped backwards, "Stand up, mutt." 

Julian obediently did so, shakily standing to his feet. The magician led him over to their full-sized bed. Asra pat the bed. "Up." The doctor climbed into the bed and laid back. Asra straddled him as they worked on unbuttoning his shirt, taking their sweet time. The doctor's chest heaved as he whined once more. 

"Shhh.. be a good boy, you're doing wonderful for me so far." Asra smiled, carelessly tossing the other's shirt to the side. He ran his fingers through Julian's hair before climbing off. He worked on removing his clothing as well, taking as much time as he could. Julian impatiently spread his legs.

Once Asra was fully nude he returned to Julian, slowly undoing his pants. The magician slid them down, and started to rub the other through their boxers. Ilya groaned, staring with a half lidded gaze. 

"Aww.. you like that, baby? You look so pretty like this." Asra grinned. Julian whined as he started growing more impatient, bucking his hips. The magician was quick to shock him in return. Ilya yelped and stilled once more. 

"Be _good._" Asra growled through gritted teeth as he removed his hand. He finally removed Julian's boxers, freeing his throbbing arousal, it was full tilt and leaked of precum. "You're so naughty, I can't wait to break you." The magician grinned, removing the plug; Julian shuddered as Asra positioned himself. 

He pressed against Ilya's tight hole. The doctor winced and whimpered. "Shhh.. it's okay baby." Asra slowly pushed in, earning a high pitched keening sound from Julian. 

"Stay quiet puppy, we don't want to wake all of Vensuvia now, do we?" He smirked. The doctor's chest heaved as he adjusted to the new intrusion. "Good boy, so wonderful for me, taking all of me like the good little slut you're supposed to be." Asra bit his lip, enjoying the warm and tight sensation. He started moving, and Julian let out a moan. The magician shocked the doctor once more. He swore he felt the vibration pulse through his dick and it felt heavenly. Asra picked up his pace, he couldn't help but to shock Julian once more. The doctor mewled and Asra let out a groan himself. 

As he thrusted quickly, he aimed for the other's prostate, but intentionally missing it. Julian writhed and panted. Asra smirked. 

"You're doing so good for me, puppy, so sweet and obedient. You know who you belong to." The magician leaned down and growled into Ilya's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

Julian was practically drooling as he moaned quietly. His response was delayed, "y-you.. I'm yours." Asra grinned and nipped at the other's neck. "Yep. All mine."

Julian let out a slightly louder moan as Asra picked up the pace once more, aiming straight for Ilya's g spot. The magician sunk his teeth into the doctor's collarbone, hard enough to bleed. He sucked lightly as he scratched at their shoulders and arms. Julian was making even more noise as he rocked slightly. 

Asra noticed this and was quick to shock Ilya once more. That sent Julian over the edge, and he came on himself. He was done. The magician followed about a minute after, letting out a content groan. He rode off his high before finally pulling out.

The doctor panted heavily, dripping sweat and blood. His wound was already starting to heal. Asra rested beside Julian and ran his fingers through their hair. "You were so good for me, pretty puppy, such an obedient little slut. Maybe you'll behave from now on." Asra whispered to Ilya, who nuzzled into his bare chest. 

"You're my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> woof. I'm going to hell.


End file.
